The invention relates to rack mounted frames for electronic circuitry and to their modification to enable them to be used as free standing frames.
It is known to house equipment in frames of modular form mounted on racks. The frames may be supplied in standard widths (e.g. 19 inches) and are constructed to slide into the racks and to be secured thereto by means of front mounting flanges.
An alternative method of housing components is to use free standing cabinets.
Often it is necessary to produce the same equipment in both forms i.e. in frames for rack mounting and in free standing cabinets, especially when the equipment forms part of a complete system only part of which may be purchased at any one time dependent on requirements.
A system is also known which provides an external cabinet for the frame so that the frame can be slid into the cabinet and secured thereto by means of the front mounting flanges. This system however has the disadvantage that the cabinet can add considerably to the cost, weight and bulk of the frame. Also when the frame contains components which produce heat e.g. power transistors or valves a closed cabinet will not allow sufficient cooling of these components.